Powered sharpening apparatus, especially for tools and knives, are found in many homes. Examples, include knife sharpeners combined with electrically operated can openers and rotating honing surfaces powered by alternating current (a.c.) powered electric motors. For their intended uses and purposes these edge sharpening devices are quite acceptable. When the object to be sharpened is the point of a throwing dart, such as used in the game of darts, such edge or point sharpening devices may not be practical or conveniently available due to their relatively large size. They may also be somewhat expensive to purchase and if they are operated by alternating current, need to have a convenience plug outlet for their a.c. power source. The present invention seeks to overcome most if not all of these deficiencies by providing for a self powered, relatively inexpensive dart sharpening apparatus that can be conveniently carried by a user and which is specifically designed to sharpen the inserted dart point all as more fully described in this specification.